Pesadillas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yusaku era un muerto en vida. Vivió la más terrible de las torturas en el infierno. Sus pesadillas seguirían con él.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Literal, ya me estaba tardando en subir y/o escribir algo de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Es sólo que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para escribir. Y al ver como a mi pequeño Yusaku fue torturado de niño, no dude en escribir algo._**

 ** _¡Y este es el resultado!_**

 ** _Espero que les guste lo que escribí._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes_**

* * *

¿Quien imagino que su vida cambiaría de un momento a otro?

Ni el mismo imagino que su vida diera un gran giro y en lugar de poder convivir con felicidad con sus amigos y familia.

Tuviera que vivir una pesadilla en el mismo infierno de la tierra. Duelos sin sentido alguno, dolor en su cuerpo, frío calando sus huesos y hambre hasta casi morir.

 ** _¿Porque no moría de una vez?_** Muchas veces lo pensó y lo pedía con desesperación.

 ** _¿Que tenía sentido vivir en ese infierno?_** Era el pensamiento con el que se iba a dormir todos los días que estuvo encerrado.

Su corazón se habría quebrado y su sentido de la vida se había evaporado. Quería ser fuerte y poder regresar a su casa, quería volver a tener una vida feliz pero todo le fue arrebatado.

Aún cuando fue rescatado de las garras del peligro, no había manera de sacarlo de ese lugar, lamentablemente estaba cegado, era imposible salir de ese lugar.

 ** _¿Que es lo que hicieron conmigo?_** Muchas veces ni el se reconocía, ya no sabía quien era. Creyó que si se obligaba a ser feliz podría superarlo. Creyó que forzando una sonrisa en su rostro cambiará todo.

 ** _Pero..._**

Las pesadillas continuaron, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y regresar a ese lugar de muerte. La electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, el crujir de sus huesos y el hambre que sufrió en ese entonces.

Era algo que no podía olvidar, era algo que ya era parte de él como la carne y la sangre de su cuerpo.

Cuando era pequeño y cada que despertaba, empezaba a gritar y llorar, se sentía débil aún en los brazos de Kusanagi. Se sentía avergonzado por despertarlo, se sentía culpable de lo débil que era. Y más cuando sabía que el tenía que afrontar los problemas de su hermano menor.

 **-¡Volvía a perder! ¡Quiero morir! ¿Porque me dejaron vivir? ¿Porque estoy viviendo en este infierno?**

Lloraba descontrolado, quería arrancarse el cabello y empezaba a golpear el pecho de Kusanagi. Sin embargo, el no permitió que se alejara.

 **-Todo estará bien Yusaku, tienes que tomarte un tiempo para sacar todo el sufrimiento que hay en tu corazón, algún día serás libre de las ataduras de tu pasado**

 **-¡Quiero que llegue ese día! ¡Ya no quiero tener más pesadillas!**

 **-Sólo vive con tranquilidad el día a día, habla conmigo sobre lo que pasó y abre tu corazón, no lo cierres y quieras tener la idea de que te van a lastimar más**

 **-¿Nadie más me lastimara? ¿Lo prometes?**

 **-Lo prometo**

Podía escuchar ese mantra cada noche de desvelo, sabía que si no fuera por él, el se hubiera derrumbado desde hace tiempo, era su soporte. Aun en esa etapa de la niñez, le pedía avergonzado dormir a su lado. Y este con una sonrisa aceptaba.

Se sentía seguro, cada vez que despertaba y lo veía le aseguraban que sólo era una pesadilla más. Pero cuando creció las pesadillas siguieron y cada vez eran más terroríficas, no había manera en la que podría solucionar su problema.

Despertaba, sudaba frío y empezaba a llorar, se sentía como aquel niño que secuestraron, sentía toda sensación regresar a su cuerpo. Sentía unos brazos a su alrededor y todo regresaba a cuando era niño.

 **-Respira Yusaku, tienes que tranquilizarte, sólo hay que seguir viviendo, aquí estoy para ayudarte en todo lo que te hace falta**

 **-Pero fui débil, vuelvo a sentir la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, volvía a perder**

 **-Todos algún día somos débiles pero cuando menos nos esperamos, podremos salir adelante**

Excepto si buscaba la verdad de esos diez años que sufrió y perdió todo. Volvió a los duelos, lo que más odiaba y empezó a buscar su propia venganza.

Haría justicia con sus propias manos, podría ser algo peligroso y el podría salir herido pero si el quería que fuera todo solucionado y con esto podría ayudar al hermano de Kusanagi, lo haría.

Estaría dispuesto arriesgarse y cargar con los pecados que encontraría, ese día perdió todo, perdió su vida misma.

La pesadilla no acabaría hasta que al fin acabe con ellos, la pesadilla seguiría ahí. Aun si muere, se sentiría libre de ya no cargar más esa pesadilla.

Pero en lo que llega el tiempo adecuado, sus pesadillas seguirían atormentandolo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por darme esta oportunidad!_**

 ** _No duden que seguiré escribiendo más de esta serie y de mi hermoso Yusaku, que hasta ahora he visto que es el protagonista que sufre de esa manera. ¡A seguir escribiendo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _#FuerzaMéxico_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 23 de septiembre de 2017_**


End file.
